


【歌凯】按摩吗？ 我手艺也不错

by Friedmushroom



Category: Nirvana in Fire (TV)RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌凯rps - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedmushroom/pseuds/Friedmushroom
Summary: *别问 没文笔 没逻辑 全程ooc  问就是想搞青环凯*炖肉真的太难了 写得自己都萎了大概就是胡歌想撸猫然后撸了个爽的故事





	【歌凯】按摩吗？ 我手艺也不错

王凯自觉今年已经三十有六，到了准备养生的年纪，所以他上综艺时候碰到节目组要求给队友准备礼物时，就很自以为贴心的准备了保温杯，坚持把养生的健康习惯带给身边的每一个人。

除了保温杯里泡枸杞以外，王凯先生还有个可为外人道的习惯：按摩。  
虽然还完全没到走不动路全身瘫痪的地步，也不像当代八零后由于常年坐办公室有些肩胛上的毛病，但职业特殊，王凯即便早早有了养生的念头未雨绸缪也不可避免地有些陈年酸痛。  
硬汉打戏拍起来固然够帅够爽，但是也难免磕磕碰碰的。

唉，打戏与养生不可兼得。这是王先生早年叹的气。

不过自打他成为按摩店的常客后，就再也不这样了，并大有在自己脸上写上导演快来找我拍硬汉的冲动。啧，狮子座的男人就是要帅，要刚，要硬！

彼时在大洋彼岸的胡.糙汉绅士.歌摸了摸下巴，觉得应该开始蓄胡子了。

咳，话说回来。自打王凯往按摩店跑的越来越勤，把师傅的十八般手艺都充分享受了以后，他颇觉出了推拿揉搓一应手法的好处，安利之心蠢蠢欲动。  
这首当其冲的，自然就是胡歌了。

但天生怕痒的胡先生对此自然是敬谢不敏，王凯就向其他人去叨叨，这事本来到这也算是就此揭过。但是到了某天两人天雷勾动地火，即将把新铺好的床单搅成一团咸菜的时候，胡歌开始觉得不太对劲。  
不，应该说是很不对劲。

从前只要用撸猫的手法和力度去挠挠他，对方就会从炸毛的大狮子变成，乖顺倒还没那么乖顺，但起码会变成挥舞着肉垫的猫咪，每挠自己一次都哼哼地叫，怎么看怎么像是欲迎还拒。  
很难说这不是猫奴先生爱上王凯的原因之一。

但是现在，王凯只会盒盒盒地笑，还摆出一副进了按摩店的大爷表情，暗示他这服务手艺不精，再不用点力怕是要拔腿走人。

胡歌被搞的很没脾气，发誓要向师傅多讨教几招手艺，免得他们家这只祖宗下床给他端来泡着枸杞的保温杯，规劝他年轻人要多注意身体。

在此之前，除了把大猫抓过来，叼起它的唇肉狠狠一嘬恐怕也没什么好办法让盒盒盒停下来了。

 

 

杭州，青环拍摄现场。

胡歌没把自己裹得太严实，免得在这种热辣辣的太阳普照下，还没中暑热晕，就先被围观群众当成变态送进去接受思想教育。

好在，头发抓乱一点，配上大墨镜和没有精细打理的胡子，再穿上个大裤衩和拖鞋，说是来凑节目组热闹的观光老大爷，倒也还像是那么回事。他混进人群里，顶着要穿透人的正午阳光，和旁边端着大炮的姑娘们一齐等着拍摄开始。

不过毕竟不是内场工作人员，靠不了太近，只能远远地瞧，顶多看见暗金色的头毛，一贯盒盒盒的魔音倒是半分不差地入了耳。旁边的姑娘笑得花枝乱颤，长镜头都快要端不稳了。  
但胡大爷自觉一笑就要露馅，只得辛苦憋着，越发像个变态老头。

正当胡歌准备和自己的嘴角肌肉展开一场持久拉锯战时，穿透天际，跨过几十米距离，跨越里三层外三层人群的盒盒声把他从神游之中拉了回来。

什么情况？

胡大爷把自个的墨镜悄悄地往下提溜了一点点，好奇又不动声色地借着身高往旁边姑娘的相机屏幕瞟去：蓝色的身影敏捷得像只豹猫，在草地上翻滚了一圈就蹭得弹跳起来，一双鹿眼都笑成了两条弧线。弹起的瞬间轻薄的T恤完全遮掩不住漂亮的蝴蝶骨和没有多余脂肪的腰身。

胡歌：今天也很想撸猫。

... ...

好容易结束了一天的拍摄，王凯跟助理沟通了一下第二天的工作，转头就麻利地窜进了自己的房间，准备和床来个抵死缠绵，却突然被一双温热的手臂从背后抱住，一同陷进软垫里面。

王凯脑子里只闪过一个想法：好在这房间是单人的。

等他回过神来，他整个人都结结实实地靠在一个人身上，湿热的呼吸狡猾地落在脖子和耳后。王凯感觉自己全身都过电，造型师为了迎合节目的青春主题特意给他压下去的装嫩的头毛好像都一根根立了起来，本来下意识要弹起来的身体不听话地依附在背后的人身上。而身下人的手也不太老实，白嫩的手指不轻不重地在他腰间作乱，很快让他联想起对方平时撸猫的样子。

“你怎么来了？”王凯问到。  
“想你了呗。而且这个节目不蛮好玩的样子嘛。”王凯感觉自己不用看也能猜着对方脸上那种讨人嫌的笑。要不是容易暴露最近又在网上冲浪，他实在很想跟对方说一句[非公众场合也禁止呲牙咧嘴]。  
“电影拍完啦？有这种空闲？”  
“拍完了，学武汉话了，武汉伢要鉴赏一下吗？嘿嘿。”  
“不了不了，免得你把我口音也带跑了。”  
话说……  
“放我下去洗澡啊，明天还有拍摄任务呢。”

“凯哥，喵一个来听听呗？”胡歌的声音在背后响起，呼得他耳后又湿又痒，不由得又一个激灵。

“不喵，三十多岁人了搞什么小情侣把戏。赶紧让我起来去洗个澡，这一身又脏又臭的，你也不嫌。”成熟男人王凯并不想被当猫逗。

“不嫌弃，你就是满身是泥地给我喵一个我也硬的起来。”为了满足幼稚的私心三十好几的胡大爷开起了黄腔。

“……成熟男人要稳重，别嘴上没个把门都，不正经。我看你得泡点菊花去去火，是不是上回给你搞的那个枸杞太上头了。”  
“起开起开，奔四的人得早睡早起。”

不晓得触到了对方哪根神经，身下的胡歌突然一个翻身把他压进床垫里。  
“我说养生王大爷，你知不知道干一炮也有利于睡眠啊。”  
“我不太想知都…唔……”  
一个侵略性的绵长法式，许久不见，王凯怀疑胡歌又背着自己在健身房锻炼肺活量。而对方似乎还不满足，舌头再次灵巧地游走在齿龈间，磨蹭过敏感的上颚，又转向小舌，几乎把舌头都填进自己的喉咙里。轻微的呕吐和窒息感涌上来，就像离别前很多次他禁不住对方的撒娇和爱抚，用嘴给对方的那玩意解决问题的时候。就连毛发搔挠唇瓣的感觉都有点相似。

活色生香的画面涌进脑海，他决定聊点别的转移注意力，免得被眼尖的对象看出他回忆起了什么。

“你都不刮胡子吗？”王凯这才注意到自己嘴唇边上又麻又痒，热辣辣的，他不自觉地伸出一点舌尖，用唾液来安抚。  
“这样比较好伪装嘛，不然怎么混的进来找你啊，你迷妹那么多。”胡歌又俯下身去，舔了舔对方的嘴角和被胡渣磨得有些发红的唇边，恶意地咬住对方探出来的舌尖。

 

“凯哥，你喵一个嘛。喵一个就只干一炮哦。”

 

“……” 是这样的我觉得我喵了你也不会只干一炮。

不等他回答，男人已经急不可耐地撩起他的T恤，在小麦色的脊背和粉色的乳尖上摩挲，饱满滚烫的唇肉则落在他凸起的蝴蝶骨上，一路流连往腰间而去，留下暧昧的痕迹。作乱的双手也探进他的尼龙裤里，隔着纯棉的内裤揉捏臀肉，又绕过腿根，试探前面已经有点微微探头的物什。王凯闷在枕头里，呼吸陡然粗重起来。

“是你不喵的噢。”

王凯感觉整个人被翻了过来，刚对上男人多情的桃花眼又被重重落下的吻封住了嘴巴。牙关碰撞，舌头又被对方的舌尖挑起玩弄，别说喵了，连发出个唔的抗议都没办法。

你让我喵了吗？他腹诽。

外裤和内裤都被人剥掉，一层薄薄的汗水还留在皮肤上，触到空调的冷空气让王凯瞬间打了个寒颤。已经勃起的器官被人握在手里温色情地上下撸动，调皮的手指还会偶尔照顾到鼓涨的囊袋。尽管今天上窜下跳了一整天，来自爱人的抚慰还是让疲惫的身躯很有感觉，王凯不自觉地哼哼出声。他眼角都有点发红，对方的前戏还是一如既往，慢吞吞地挑逗，等到自己主动求饶。

就不。

礼尚往来，他也把手探进对方宽大的沙滩裤里。修长的手指抚动又硬又热的物事的瞬间，对方的呼吸也明显粗重起来。胡歌一抬眼望向他，桃花眼里已经写满了情动，扣住他后脑勺狠狠地吮吸，空气里都飘荡着暧昧的水声。

王凯缺氧恍惚的呼吸间，对方已经把指节探入已经湿滑的后边，羞耻的噗叽声一下子打在他的耳膜上。他想说点什么来挽回一下成熟男人的脸面，但是对方那条滚烫的软肉把他喉咙里的声音堵得根本出不来，腰肢扭动，反倒像是自己在贴着他侵犯的手指欲迎还拒。

这个人真的一直都这么坏心眼啊，但是嘴上的亲吻又感觉他在对待一件珍宝，每一下舔弄都是缓慢的，似温柔的撩拨。

算了，搞就搞吧。养生王大爷决定今朝有酒今朝醉。

很久没被亵弄的肠肉一触到胡歌的手指就贪婪地吮吸起来，穴口一张一缩，既留恋内壁被抠挖的快感，又盼望着对方更进一步。  
与男人温柔的亲吻不同，手指只在湿滑的穴口搅上透明粘腻的肠液便很快探入了第二根，模仿交合的动作色情地抽插起来，但是却迟迟不去碰穴心的G点。空虚和焦躁感从尾椎爬上脊柱，直灌入王凯的天灵盖。

我陪你一晌贪欢你居然还给我搞欲擒故纵？

“咪咪，求我。”男人把热乎乎的气打在他的耳廓上命令他。

别喊那个糟糕的名字。

……

他们确认关系后第一次去到胡歌的单身公寓，开门后听到主人脚步声的小生物很快把他俩围了起来。胡歌坐在卧室的床上，一只一只抱起给王凯介绍它们的名字，手指怜爱地挠过它们的下巴，满意地听到咕噜咕噜的声音后男人温柔地笑起来。

奔四的男人不可能和几只猫吃味，但是王凯还是有点羡慕陪伴了爱人许多年的小生物们。

胡歌抱起手里的儿童，朝王凯挥舞着它的小肉垫。

“儿童看，咱家有第六只猫啦。快和咪咪打个招呼。”

他抬起头，就这么被男人吻住，男人怀里的猫则攀住他的手臂，轻声地喵了一句。

……

胡歌手上动作不停，一下一下贴着穴口猛击，但就是不碰那个点，嘴里叼着他的耳朵含混地说。

咪咪，求我。

情欲得不到疏解，他沉浮在快感的浅滩，却始终攀不上源头。大脑已经选择性地关闭了理智和无意义的矜持，喉咙里放荡的呜咽声和纯情的请求一起涌出来。

他眼眶被情欲熏得通红，眼角挂着亮晶晶的生理泪水。他带着哭腔求他。

喵。

手指被猛地抽出，内里瞬间就被更粗更大的东西填满。柱头丝毫不留情地一下子撞击上渴望已久的前列腺点。

肠肉不受他控制地绞住侵犯他的异物，不知廉耻一下又一下收缩。他快乐得连腿根都打颤，前面挺立的器官摇摇晃晃，浓稠的精液一股脑地全浇上了男人的小腹。

胡歌显然留意到了这点，不过却不打算按套路走九浅一深。毕竟咪咪已经喵了，那就只能干一炮了，自然要物尽其用了。

男人桎梏住王凯精瘦的腰身，毫不留情地撞击起那个敏感点，每一下都精准地打在前列腺上。

一次登顶已经让他浑身发麻泌出汗珠了，现在却仿佛在快感的浪潮里被托起又猛然落下，那瞬间仿佛心脏都骤停，但再次被送上高峰又让他胸腔里的器官发疯似地狂跳。漩涡般的快感把他搅弄得理智全无，前端已然射过一次，但又颤颤巍巍地挺立，随着男人抽插的动作在小腹上摩擦，铃口又是淫靡粘腻一片。他无所依靠，只得拢起双臂，把眼前人死命地贴进怀里，把脸闷在爱人的肩窝处发出小猫似的低吟。

这呻吟声逐渐不受主人控制地拔高，高昂的浪叫和低沉的肉体拍打声合奏成情欲的歌谣。高热的内壁吮吸阴茎的频率愈快，两人都感觉脑中情欲的弦已经紧绷到了极致。  
胡歌扣住王凯的后脑勺，再次亲吻下去。下身却还耸动不停，他感觉自己的神经已然被快感击得麻木了，对方柔软饱满的唇瓣却又唤起他一丝丝意识。他主动回吻，舌尖快意拨断理智的最后一根弦。王凯只感觉脑中白光一闪，微凉的液体随即浇注进了穴心。

咪咪。这是撒娇的胡歌

唔。这是已然无意识的王凯。

……

 

翌日

按摩服务不错吧？欢迎王老板下次再来哟。

滚。

end


End file.
